


In the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, M/M, Sirens, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 6 of BillDip Week: Pirate/Siren AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only thing I'm writing for BillDip Week (and it's like 3 hours late in my time wow), but my love for siren AUs ended with me accidentally creating one in my head and I had to write something for it.
> 
> I might end up developing the idea into a whole fic, but who knows!

Warmth enveloped Dipper's body as he broke the surface, submerging himself in the warm, tropical lagoon. He opened his eyes beneath his scuba mask and looked up at the boat he had just jumped off. On the deck, leaning over the railing, he could see Mabel wave him off and he smiled, giving her a small wave back before turning around and kicking his legs. His flipper-clad feet propelled him deeper into the water.

When he reached the sandy bed he began to travel away from the boat, heading out towards the mouth of the lagoon. It was a route he was all too familiar with by now. After deciding to follow his great uncle Ford in his work of researching and sustaining the marine life surrounding the island of Gravity Falls, Dipper had got to know the island and surrounding sea like the back of his hand. This one particular area, however, was one he might as well live in what with the number of times he had visited it.

When asked why on earth he had such a fascination with this area, Dipper had shrugged and said he took a great interest in the species of fish that thrived there.

Technically, that wasn't a lie.

He'd discovered something beyond his wildest dreams. Something that not even Ford knew about, it seemed. And as he reached the mouth of the lagoon, where the coral reef separated it from the endless expanse of the ocean that stretched out beyond, the subject of Dipper's thoughts and fascinations swam straight at him.

The flash of gold slammed into him, two limbs wrapping around his body as the creature grabbed Dipper and spun them both around. Bubbles escaped its mouth as it laughed and suddenly it let go, flinging Dipper backwards a few feet. The brunet fixed a glare at the creature, causing another string of bubbles to burst from its mouth as it erupted in laughter for a second time.

Its two limbs – arms – wrapped around the stomach of its distinctly humanoid upper half as it hunched over in its laughter, however instead of legs it had a fish's tail. The bright golden scales contrasted with the creature's dark, tanned skin. However, both halves seemed to blend into each other, the scales smoothing down flat and darkening in colour, eventually evening out into a tan that almost matched the creature's skin colour. Its hair was also brightly coloured; curly, sun-bleached blond locks floated around its head almost like a cloud, framing a face adorned with faint freckles. Its laughter rang out like windchimes in a summer breeze, light and playful, though quietened in the water.

Dipper Pines had found a siren. That was amazing in itself, but he had also somehow managed to befriend it without getting eaten alive.

The siren – Bill, he said his name was – swam closer to Dipper, the last of his laugher escaping his lips in breathless giggles. As he got closer the diver could see the gills just under his jaw open to filter more oxygen into his lungs. His equivalent of taking a deep breath.

Eyes that were shut during the bouts of laughter opened to reveal ones of a rich cyan-blue colour that rivalled that of the lagoon waters the pair were submerged in. Mirth sparkled in Bill's eyes as he leaned forwards quickly and pressed a chaste kiss on the tip of Dipper's mask-covered nose.

“Pine Tree! Did you miss me?” His voice was melodic and high in pitch, even when muffled by the water, and his lips turned up in a grin that revealed sharp teeth. “Admit it, you missed me!”

Unable to speak through the oxygen tank's mouth piece, Dipper could only shake his head to deny the statement. Bill smirked at him, a look that told Dipper that he knew his denial was a lie, and leaned in again to press another, longer kiss to the diver's cheek. Bill watched as, sure enough, a blush began to blossom on Dipper's face. His smirk returned and he looked the brunet straight in the eyes.

“You know, kid. I don't think I believe you.”


End file.
